My Ciervo
by redmirah
Summary: Drabble bersambung yang menceritakan tentang hubungan James Potter dan Severus Snape yang abu abu. Warning : JPSS (yaoi)
1. chapter 1

Awal ?

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

cerita ini milikku

rating : remaja menuju dewasa. anak anak boleh mampir tanggung efeknya sendiri

Warning :

ini yaoi (boy x boy), penulisan tidak sempurna, dan ceritanya membosankan.

JPSS!

*

*

.

Severus Snape penyihir muda yang masih berstatus pelajar tahun ke 5 di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi. Langkahnya santai dan beraturan membuat jubah selutut khas asrama Slytherin melambai mengikuti gerak kaki jenjangnya. Rautnya tenang tidak menampilkan emosi menatap kedepan mengabaikan gambaran senja yang membuat decak kagum bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan Severus. Sesosok penyihir muda yang tampan bahkan dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya berjalan tergesa-gesa tidak memiliki tujuan mempercayai kakinya menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Pemuda itu tampak berantakan dengan jubah kusut dan kemeja putih bernoda lumpur. Tongkat sihir miliknya di genggam kuat hingga hampir mematahkan instrumen sihir itu tanpa di sadari. Pemuda itu adalah James Potter. Ketua quidditch asrama Gryffindor, murid _pureblood_ dengan kasta tinggi di Britania Raya, kesampingkan kepribadiannya yang bar-bar James adalah murid kesayangan professor karena kejeniusannya di hampir seluruh bidang ilmu. Dan fakta jika pemuda itu tergolong makhluk tampan dan memiliki banyak teman menjadikannya sosok yang di dengki oleh para introvert di luar sana.

James sedang di kuasai emosi. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari rautnya yang mengeras. Pemuda itu butuh pelampiasan dan harus menghindari seluruh orang jika tidak ingin berakhir menyerang siapapun yang dilihatnya. Karena saat ini semua orang tampak sama dimata James.

 _Menyebalkan dan pantas mendapat pukulan!_

Maka dari itu James menghindar dari orang-orang. Membiarkan kakinya melangkahkan dan berbelok ke koridor sepi yang jarang di lewati dan saat menemukan persimpangan James tanpa berfikir langsung berbelok ke kanan dan menabrak seseorang hingga bawaannya jatuh bertebaran di lantai senasib dengan pemiliknya yang menabrak lantai dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan umpatan.

"Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan salah satu dari keempat matamu Potter!" Ketus Severus yang bangun dengan menahan ringisan dan mengumpulkan kembali buku serta perkamennya yang berceceran.

 _Ah Severus Snape, bocah laki-laki asrama Slytherin yang sering di bully James saat senggang_. Tapi berbeda dengan korban bullyan James yang lain, pemuda itu begitu acuh padanya dan menganggap James adalah makhluk tidak penting. Severus tidak pernah melaporkan kenakalan James padanya seolah itu tidak perlu karena Severus bisa mengatasi James sendiri tanpa bantuan para guru.

James membenci pemuda kurus itu.

Thump

Aghhh!!

Ringis Severus merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang menghantam dinding koridor dari beton tua nan kokoh. Severus membuka matanya untuk mengumpati James yang menarik tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan melempar ke dinding begitu saja.

Tapi Severus tidak berucap apa-apa. Terlalu ngeri dengan mata coklat gelap yang memandangnya penuh emosi. Tubuh Severus diam tidak berontak dalam tekanan musuhnya yang menghimpit ke dinding. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan sangat lebih kuat dari Severus terlihat seperti singa yang siap merobek tubuh bayi rusa untuk menuntaskan rasa laparnya.

Severus pernah melihat mata penuh emosi itu saat kecil dulu. Saat itu hujan dan ayahnya kembali dalam keadaan sempoyongan. Terlihat mengerikan berteriak dan menghancurkan segala hal. Bahkan saat itu Severus yang berumur 6 tahun mendapat pukulan untuk pertama kalinya sampai takut berhadapan dengan sang ayah ke esokan harinya yang menyesali perbuatannya.

James Potter tengah di kuasai emosi dan Severus tidak suka dengan situasi saat ini. Jika tahu pemuda itu tengah murka Severus akan menutup mulutnya diam dan pergi setelah membereskan barang nya tanpa berkomentar apapun karena satu suara dari mulutnya bisa memancing emosi dari orang di depannya. Akan sangat bagus jika James tidak menganggapnya.

James yang di selimuti emosi menekan pipi mulus Severus dengan tongkatnya hingga pemuda itu meringis dan memperlihatkan kekhawatiran di onyx yang menatap balik padanya. James tersenyum sadist dan bersiap menghancurkan wajah yang selalu memasang ekspresi sombong dengan perlahan. Severus tidak berontak matanya memejam dan bibirnya di gigit kuat menahan ringisan sakit ketika tongkat James menusuk pipinya dalam hingga Severus bisa merasa jika ujung tongkat itu mencapai gerahamnya. Belum puas dengan sakit yang di rasakan lawannya James menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mencekik leher Severus yang tertutup sweater abu hingga ke pangkal dagunya.

Severus tidak berani membuka matanya dan menahan tangan James yang hampir mematahkan lehernya agar tidak benar-benar mematahkannya. Satu tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja. Jatung Severus berdebar kencang efek kekurangan oksigen dan implus takut yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

'Aku akan mati! Jika tidak melakukan sesuatu aku akan mati!' Inner Severus berteriak. Pemuda itu menyesali tindakannya tidak melawan tadi saat masih bisa berucap sebelum James menahan laju oksigen di tubuhnya.

Eggh!

Gumam Severus sakit merasa pipinya seperti terbakar karena Potter menggerakkan tongkat kayu itu dengan kuat berhasil menimbulkan bekas sobekan kulit luar kecil tapi tidak menimbulkan luka di kulit dalam.

 _Cukup sudah!_

Severus tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik dia mati setelah memohon dari pada mati meninggalkan penyesalan karena tidak meminta kebaikan dari sang pembunuh. Walaupun Severus yakin tidak akan mati di tangan James, pemuda dengan surai sebahu itu hanya akan pingsan kekurangan oksigen kurang semenit lagi.

"Po..tter..," Di buka onixnya yang basah karena air mata hingga bulu yang menghiasi mata hitam itu membuat kelompok sendiri. Severus memandang James yang dikehilangan keadaran dalam.

James tidak berkomentar dan mengeratkan tekanan di leher Severus yang hampir tumbang.

"Khauu..ugh menyahh...kitikuh" Bisik Severus di hadapan James dengan nafas yang terputus dan kehilangan asa. Satu hal yang di syukuri Severus saat ini pada tuhan adalah jarak James hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya dan itu cukup mengantarkan suara Severus langsung ke telinga James dan masuk ke otaknya.

James diam memproses bisikan Severus dan ketika setetes air mata Severus mengalir melalui tongkat James dan jatuh di atas tangannya yang menekan leher pemuda di hadapannya James seperti tersambar petir dan mendapatkan kembali logikanya.

Pemuda itu melepas leher Severus secepat yang dia bisa membiarkan korban hampir pembunuhannya meraup oksigen sepuasnya di sela batuk yang berlomba keluar. James bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Severus yang bersandar menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai sambil terus menghirup udara tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

James mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali melihat betapa Severus yang biasanya sombong tampak berantakan dengan keringat dingin di tubuhnya membuat rambutnya lengket dengan kulitnya yang makin memucat. _Astaga! Bagaimana kau berpikir jika wajah yang lengket dan berantakan dengan air mata itu terlihat memuaskan batinmu psikopat bodoh_. Batin James menyesal. Emosinya lenyap begitu saja di gantikan dengan rasa penyesalan yang mengrogoti hatinya.

James berjongkok di hadapan Severus yang reflek menarik kakinya mundur untuk di peluk merasa _insecure_ dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ingin berteriak lehernya sakit. Ingin mundur dinding menghalangi. Ingin bergerak pergi tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas. Mau meraih tongkat di jubah hah Severus tidak berniat menggerakkan tangannya yang bergetar setengah takut setengah lemas dan memperlihatkannya pada pemuda yang bisa menciptakan sihir tanpa meneriaki mantra.

James memperhatikan Severus penuh pertimbangan dan menemukan pemuda itu terlihat rapuh dan butuh pertolongan. Dan James akan bertanggung jawab tentu saja!

Jadi, mengabaikan rasa malu karena menyesal. James mengumpulkan barang Severus dan kembali berdiri membiarkan Severus memperhatikan dalam diam.

Diulurkan tangan James yang bebas meminta Severus untuk menerimanya. Severus sangsi tapi melihat mata coklat itu tampak menyesal dan tidak gelap seperti tadi Severus menyambut tangan itu membiarkan James menariknya berdiri diatas kaki yang masih selemah jelly.

"Lain kali berteriaklah minta tolong atau lari, mengerti" Alih-alih mengucapkan maaf setelah memperhatikan Severus yang mulai tenang walaupun tangannya masih sedingin es, James memberikan nasehat seolah Severus adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia. Berdiam diri pasrah di sakiti.

"..Berjanjilah tidak ada lain kali" Balas Severus dengan suara serak dan wajah berantakan tanpa niatan memperbaikinya pada James yang melihatnya dengan raut datar. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat dan mata mereka saling menjerat satu sama lain.

James mengangguk setelah keheningan yang terasa abadi. Matahari sudah terbenam dan bulan sabit mulai terlihat indah bersama para bintang. James merasa Severus akan membeku di penghujung musim semi jika tidak bergegas pergi.

"Ayo., Aku antar ke hospital wings" Severus mengikuti langkah James yang menuntunnya berjalan dengan pelan. Jelas pemuda penyebab shock ringan yang dialami Severus tampak khawatir jikalau Severus masih belum memulihkan diri sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya Severus tidak ingin pergi ke sudut kesehatan di Hogwart tapi sepertinya tubuh Severus butuh beberapa ramuan dan pemeriksaan terutama di wajah dan lehernya yang Severus yakini sudah memiliki ruam merah.


	2. chapter 2

Insomnia

.

.

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

ceritanya milikku

.

rating : 11 tahun ke atas

.

.

Warning : Ini fanfiksi yaoi jadi yang homophobic lebih baik menjauh dan penulisannya jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

JPSS!

*

*

*

Malam itu setelah James mengantar Severus untuk mendapat penanganan yang di saksikan sendiri oleh pemuda itu sampai diusir keluar oleh Madam Promfey karena keberadaannya membuat pasiennya merasa tidak nyaman di tatap sedemikian rupa dengan ekspresi berbalut topeng datar. Pun pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di menara Gryffindor.

James tidak bernafsu menyantap makanan walaupun perutnya tidak mendapat asupan apapun kecuali cairan dari siang. Masalah yang di hadapi James saat ini terlalu pelik untuk anak di bawah umur dewasa sepertinya lihat saja akibat masalah tadi James hampir mencelakai orang lain sebagai pelampiasan emosinya yang kacau.

James menyesal, sungguh! Pemuda itu memang sering berlaku tidak sesuai aturan dan membully banyak orang tapi tidak pernah menyerang fisik lawannya. Dia dan teman-temannya hanya mengerjai dengan niat menghibur diri dengan _prank_ tolol yang tidak begitu berbahaya hingga melukai korban mereka.

James mendesah frustasi menaiki tangga yang bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut coklatnya kasar membuatnya semakin berantakan mengingat perkataan perawat di hospital wings mengenai Severus.

Flashback

 ** _Astaga Merlin! Apa yang terjadi padamu Mr.Snape_** Pekik wanita itu kaget melihat bekas merah keunguan yang mengintip dari sweater yang direndahkan Severus saat Madam Promfey bertanya alasan kedatangan mereka. Kulit pucat Severus bisa membuat nadinya terlihat jika kau memperhatikannya dalam 3 detik dan itu memperjelas warna lain yang terlihat segar di sana bahkan James tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang memburu membayangkan jika Severus menanggalkan sweaternya memamerkan lehernya yang nyaris James patahkan tadi.

 ** _Tanggalkan bajumu!_** Perintah Madam Promfey tidak mendapat jawaban dari Severus yang duduk di atas ranjang perawatan memperhatikan sprei putih dalam diam. Severus sontak mengangkat wajahnya yang ditutupi helaian rambutnya kaget membuat James bisa melihat goresan sepanjang satu _inchi_ di pipi kirinya hampir mencapai ujung bibir merah yang terluka karena digigit sang empu. Disini James menulikan telinganya menganggap Severus tidak meringis sakit.

Lukanya tidak parah hanya memperhatikan beberapa titik kecil darah beku, _Pasti perih_ batin James saat itu membayangkan kulit tipis di bagian wajah yang _sensitive_ terluka.

 ** _Mr.Potter pasienku butuh privasi_**. James melihat Severus yang melihatnya tidak nyaman menolak _topless_ dengan tangan memegang ujung sweater abunya. Jubah hijau khas Slytherin milik Severus berada di pangkuan Severus sendiri. James berbalik tanpa niatan menjauh, tangannya bersidekap dan rautnya menunjukkan jika dia tidak akan beranjak dari sana bahkan jika Madam Promfey mengusirnya.

 ** _Astaga Mr.Snape!_**... ** _Maaf! Apa yang menyebabkan memar ini ?_** James bisa mendengar Severus meringis sakit saat jari keriput milik Madam Promfey menyentuh menelisik memar di lehernya. Saat itu James tidak takut atau bahkan khawatir mengenai dirinya jika Severus mengadu karena sejak memutuskan membawa Severus untuk mendapat penanganan, James siap bertanggung jawab dan menerima hukuman apapun yang di jatuhkan untuknya nanti.

 ** _...Jerat setan_** Ucap Severus dengan suara kecil menahan sakit. **_Bagaimana mungkin ? Dan jangan berbicara karena otot lehermu membengkak! Aku melihat ada pendarahan dari dalam dan beberapa titik terjadi pembekuan darah selebihnya tidak kau baik-baik saja_** Severus mengangguk dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

James menunggu 10 detik sebelum berbalik saat mendengar langkah Madam Promfey menjauh untuk mengambil obat. Pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan Severus yang merapikan jubahnya tanpa menggerakan kepalanya.

 _Menahan sakit_ Pikir James melihat Severus menggigit bibirnya kembali. Sampai Madam Promfey kembali dan membawa 4 gelas ramuan yang tidak asing bagi James yang pernah cedera parah setelah pertandingan quidditch.

 ** _Ini ramuan untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam, antibiotik, meregenerasi darah dan sisanya sebagai painkiller_** Severus mengambil satu gelas pertama tanpa berkomentar membawanya ke mulut untuk diminum. Satu tegukan dan topeng 'baik-baik saja' Severus hilang berganti dengan perasaannya sekarang. Mehanan sakit yang amat sangat hingga cukup membuat matanya terpejam dengan alisnya hampir menyatu.

James tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil alih gelas dari tangan Severus yang bergetar dan menarik tubuh itu untuk bersandar pada James yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. **_Memang sakit saat menelan tapi kau harus menghabiskannya segera. Aku akan meninggalkan Mr Potter untuk membantumu, diminum pelan-pelan dan pastikan habis_** Madam Promfey pamit pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari James.

Severus membuka kembali matanya mendengar pintu tertutup meninggalkan dirinya bersama James yang ingin diumpatinya habis-habisan tapi sayang tidak bisa. Menahan sakit yang sangat di lehernya hingga tubuhnya bergetar Severus meraih kembali gelas dari tangan James dan meneguknya secepat yang dia bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit sebisanya.

Satu gelas habis menyisakan rona tidak nyaman di wajah Severus. James mengulurkan gelas kedua dan Severus kembali meneguk cairan itu dengan susah payah. Gelas ke tiga Severus tidak bisa menahan sakitnya lagi tenggorokannya seperti terbakar dari dalam dan tulang lehernya terasa seperti di cengkram. Bibirnya kembali di gigit kuat dan matanya yang berkaca terpejam erat James menunggu lima menit lebih agar Severus sanggup menahan nyerinya dan kembali meneguk ramuan terakhirnya kali ini perlahan. Cukup pelan sebenarnya. Dan setiap tegukan berhasil membuat setetes liquid bening menetes keluar.

Setelah menghabiskan ramuannya baik James dan Severus terjebak dalam diam saling menatap satu sama lain tapi tidak ada yang berucap. Karena yang satu tidak bisa berbicara tanpa rasa sakit yang akan mendera sedang satu lagi memiliki ego sekokoh baja. Madam Promfey kembali dari makan malam dan memerintahkan peri rumah untuk membawa makanan untuk Severus dan mengusir James pergi dengan alasan pemuda itu butuh asupan gizi dan Severus harus istirahat di sana sampai besok pagi.

End of flasback

"Jerat setan katanya" James terkekeh sinis menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya merasa hina dan rendah karena pola pikir Severus saat ini. Bocah Slytherin itu selalu dan **selalu** saja mengusik pikiran James karena melupakan tingkah dan tindakan James seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bersikap seolah pemuda itu baik-baik saja walaupun keadaannya memprihatinkan.

 _Severus Snape tidak tahu betapa James membenci pemuda itu karena **itu!**_

James masuk ke kamarnya yang dibagi bersama ke empat sahabatnya yang mungkin tengah berada di aula besar menikmati makan malam. James butuh mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya kembali agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dia hadapi. Satu, masalah keluarga yang cukup pelik dan mempertaruhkan masa depannya. Dua, menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang kian detik kian besar memenuhi hatinya karena Severus.

Malam itu James menutup mata setelah kilas balik keadaan Severus di koridor tadi di tambah potongan gambar Severus yang memaksakan diri meneguk ramuan dengan air mata setiap kedipannya.

 _Merlin! Kenapa melihatnya menangis jauh lebih mengacaukan dari masalah yang kuhadapi!_ Runtuk James menahan frustasi dan berusaha tidur.., tapi sayangnya pemuda yang berbaring menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal itu terkena _insomnia_..,

Semalaman!

Di sudut lain di ruangan bau khas obat-obatan Severus tertidur dengan tidak nyaman. Dirinya lapar tapi tidak bisa makan meneguk air saja begitu sulit dan memerintahkan peri untuk membawa pergi makan malamnya sebelum melemparnya untuk melampiaskan kesal.

Sungguh! Radang dan infeksi tenggorokan sedikit lebih baik dari pada keadaan lehernya sekarang. Setidaknya walaupun sakit tenggorokan akan terasa lebih baik setelah meneguk air yang dipaksa masuk.

Malam itu Severus berjanji akan mengutuk James barang sekaliiii saja jika pemuda itu mengerjainya lagi. Membayangkan pemuda pentolan Gryffindor itu menderita membuat mood Severus membaik, hanyut dalam pikirannya tentang _balas dendam akan terjadi_ pada James mengantarkan Severus pada pertanyaan

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Potter ?_ Karena tidak sekalipun sejak tahun pertama di Hogwart James menyikiti orang secara fisik tidak Severus atau korban lainnya.

Tidak ingin mengakui atau mungkin tidak sadar tapi Severus _mengkhawatirkan_ James di bagian _kecil_ di hatinya yang selalu diisi dengan perasaan tenang selevel _flat_.

Akhir bagian 2

.

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan memberi komentar. Fiksi ini di update dari hp jadi aku tidak tahu ada yang membaca kecuali kalian meninggalkan jejak. 2-3 _review_ cukup untukku mengetahui ada yang membaca fiksi ini dan bersedia menunggu.

.

.

Maaf jika ini buruk, karena sulit menceritakan _imajinasi_ dalam sebuah tulisan. Aku sendiri sadar ini jauh dari kata bagus dan mungkin mengecewakan tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti dan akan meneruskannya sampai akhir walaupun tidak berkenan bagi kalian.

(Tolong jangan usir aku)


	3. Chapter 3

Weekend

.

.

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Ceritanya adalah milikku

.

.

rating : aman untuk siapasaja yang tahu jika yaoi itu buruk dan siap menanggung resiko dosa.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi! Alur berjalan pelaannn dengan penulisan jauh dari EYD yang maha sempurna.

.

.

JPSS

*

*

*

Akhir pekan James memulai hari dengan dengusan mendapati matanya menghitam. Remus Lupin temanya yang paling perhatian menilik James dari atas ke bawah persis seperti ayah yang mendapati putranya menghancurkan jendela rumah orang karena bola sepak yang di tendang. Melipat tangan di dada menunggu penjelasan walaupun sudah tahu kejadiannya.

Tapi James bukanlah anak Remus dan Remus masih terlalu muda menjadi seorang ayah, James sangsi jika temannya itu bahkan pernah mencoba perbuatan yang bisa menjadikannya ayah.

Hell...Mereka baru 16 tahun! Bahkan hukum tidak melegalkam mereka meneguk bir yang memiliki tingkat alkohol rendah.

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya stress memikirkan O.W.L bulan depan" Sahut James seperti biasanya. Ceria dan terkesan tidak tahu aturan. Remus tampak berpikir, jelas temannya itu sangsi karena James adalah penyihir yang dianugerahi kecerdasan otak di atas rata-rata dan tidak pernah memikirkan masalah pelajaran seperti Remus.

"Ibuku ingin aku mendapat nilai sempurna di seluruh bidang agar bisa dipamerkan saat jamuan teh dengan temannya nanti dan kau tahu Moony walaupun aku jenius dan tampan dan pintar dan punya masa depan secerah matahari di siang bolong dan pasti lulus walaupun tidak belajar..." James menghentikan narsisnya melihat temannya memutar mata antara sebal dan terganggu dengan fakta yang dipaparkan James, berdehem pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan cengengesan "Aku tidak mungkin mendapat nilai sempurna kecuali dengan belajar dan kau tahu aku malas untuk membuka buku dan melakukan penelitian, memikirkan hal itu saja membuatku tertekan" Remus mendesah malas mendengar rengekan James yang menjijikkan.

Dalam hatinya Remus masih merasa ganjil dengan James tapi mengingat dulu pernah sekali James mencari ganggang yang tumbuh di dasar danau hitam karena permintaan ibunya melalui surat yang dikirim sehari sebelum akhir tahun ke tiga. Saat itu bukan hanya Remus yang kaget tidak percaya tapi Sirius, Peter dan beberapa murid Gryffindor menyaksikan James yang tidak menunggu waktu lama setelah membaca surat itu berhenti mengepak barangnya dan pergi keperpustakaan mengurung dirinya di tengah tumpukan buku selama 3 jam lalu pergi menghilang ke Hogsmeade dan kembali tepat jam makan malam dengan rambut basah.

"Aku baru saja menyelam untuk mengambil ganggang pesanan ibuku" Jawab James menunjukan ganggangnya tanpa berhenti menyendok makan malamnya yang terkesan buru-buru ketika Sirius menanyakannya. Remus ingat James melewatkan makan siangnya karena surat itu datang 2 jam setelah sarapan. Anak berbakti yang memiliki kenekatan tinggi adalah apa yang dipelajari Remus waktu itu. Dan jika itu alasan sahabatnya tertekan maka Remus hanya bisa mendukung karena pasti walaupun sulit dan merasa tertekan James akan berusaha memenuhi permintaan ibunya.

"Kalaukau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna tanpa cela aku bersumpah tidak akan menikah sebelum kepala tiga" Remus mengangkat satu tangannya mengucapkan sumpah dengan wajah datar dan nada meremehkan yakin James akan gagal. Peter yang di sedang menyisir rambutnya untuk kencan terlonjak kaget dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada kedua sahabatnya yang saling berhadapan.

James menyeringai sambil menahan kesal. Wajah Remus saat ini terasa sangat cocok mendapat satu atau dua tonjokkan. "Oh begitu! Bersiaplah Remus karena kau akan terus melajang sampai 20 kedepan" Teriak James menunjuk temannya mengucapkan ultimatum yang menjanjikan penderitaan dengan wajah kesal.Remus tertawa sinis melipat kedua tangannya angkuh seolah menguasai permainan.

"Dan jika gagal kau harus menyerahkan posisi 1 seangkatan padaku tahun ke 6"

Peter mem- _palmface_ kuat wajah standarnya saat James balas tertawa angkuh menerima tantangan Remus. Keduanya mengeluarkan aura permusuhan dengan wajah saling tersenyum menahan kesal dan tawa sinis yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Arghh!! Bisakan kalian tenang!" Sirius yang masih berada dibawah selimut berteriak kesal. Motto hidup Weekend adalah **_waktu bersama ranjang_** membuat pemuda tampan itu menahan diri tidak beranjak dari sana bahkan untuk melempar bantal untuk kedua temannya yang mengeluarkan aura persaingan.

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Acuh kedua orang itu masih bersidekap sambil tertawa sinis tanpa berhenti saling menyambung membuat Sirius harus bersedia duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah kusut dan membungkam mulut bising mereka.

"James..Mustahil memperoleh angka 1000!" Remus memasang wajah paling angkuh menemukan seorang pendukung yang menjatuhkan James dari pilar kesombongan. "Dan Remus, bahkan jika James mangkir dari posisinya kau harus melewati Evans dan Snivellus terlebih dahulu" Kedua pemuda itu terdiam masam.

Ucapan Sirius adalah pedang tajam yang menyayat keangkuhan mereka. Peter tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana Sirius berhasil menampar telak Remus dan James yang sama-sama menampilkan wajah ditimpa _troll_.

James yang menghadap Sirius melotot pada pemuda yang akan kembali bersiap tidur dan Remus meng-glare Peter berhasil membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan menyisir rambutnya dalam diam dengan keringat dingin.

"Aku akan mendapatkan nilai 1000 itu!" Teriak James penuh bara semangat dengan wajah sekeras batu.

"Dan aku akan mengalahkan Snape dan Evans di O.W.L nanti!" Sambung Remus.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Teriak keduanya pada Sirius yang menguap malas.

"Yaya...Pergilah keperpustakaan dan berjuanglah kalian" Usir Sirius tidak perduli dan kembali memeluk guling untuk tidur tenang karena berhasil menghentikan keributan.

Remus menggeram marah melihat tingkah Sirius yang begitu menyebalkan. Pemuda dengan surai madu itu meraih keperluannya dan memutuskan pergi keperpustakaan demi merebut posisi Snape dan Evans yang tidak pernah bergeser dari angka 2 dan 3 secara bergantian dari tahun pertama. Weekend kali ini sampai waktu O.W.L nanti akan di gunakan untuk belajar seharian.

James melakukan hal yang sama. Pergi menyusul langkah Remus keluar tapi tidak untuk keperpustakaan meninggalkan Sirius yang mulai bisa tidur nyaman juga Peter yang mulai bernarsis ria sambil mengucapkan nama pasangan kencannya.

Severus yang selesai sarapan di ranjang meneguk ramuannya perlahan. Lehernya masih nyeri tapi sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin malam dimana menelan ludah sama sulitnya dengan menelan kerikil kasar. Walaupun suaranya terdengar aneh saat di keluarkan tapi Severus bersyukur sudah bisa menelan sarapan dan air walaupun dengan ketidaknyamanan.

Madam Promfey meminta Severus tetap tinggal untuk di periksa sekali lagi dan menunggu ramuan untuk dikonsumsi sampai besok siang agar Severus pulih benar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 15 menit dan Severus yakin hanya segelintir orang yang berada di Hogwart pada jam ini ketika weekend. Severus menyayangkan kondisinya karena minggu ini pemuda itu berniat ke Hogsmeade untuk membeli persedian makanan dan alat tulis yang sudah menipis.

Masih ada 45 menit sampai kereta di gerbang Hogwart habis atau Severus akan berakhir menunggu seminggu untuk bisa ke sana lagi. Berpikir untuk jalan kaki ? Tidak terimakasih Severus adalah tipe duduk di kendaraan dan menikmati pemandangan sambil menunggu sampai ke tujuan.

Kriettt~~

Severus mengalihkan atensinya melihat siapa yang membuka pintu besar ruang kesehatan dan menemukan James Potter yang memasang cengiran santai yang dipaksa-paksakan.

 _Mau apa pemuda itu kemari ?_ Keluh Severus dalam hati. Menemukan orang yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini sebagai pembesuk pertama di pagi hari cukup membingungkan Severus.

" _Morning, slept well_ ?" Severus yang selalu menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan yang ditanamkan orang tuanya sejak balita mengangguk dan menggeleng menjawab sapaan James yang sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang perawatan miliknya dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku celana jeansnya.

"Sudah sembuh ?" Severus menggeleng membuat James memicit keningnya terserang migrain.

"Tapi sudah lebih baikkan ?" Severus mengangguk pelan lehernya masih nyeri jika di gerakan.

"Kau belum bisa bicara ya" Gumam James pelan menyayangkan tapi bisa di dengar Severus. Kasihan dengan air muka James yang tampak sangat menyesal Severus berucap lirih "Bisa...hanya sa-"

"Tidak perlu bicara!" Perintah James menghentikan Severus yang jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman memaksakan diri mengeluarkan suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Sudah boleh keluar ?" James lebih suka melihat pemuda itu mengangguk dan menggeleng dari pada mendengar suara seperti orang yang tengah sekarat.

"Lalu ? Menunggu obat ?" Kembali Severus mengangguk membenarkan. Tidak mendapat pertanyaan lain Severus mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke luar jendela menyaksikan satu demi satu kereta yang mengantar murid ke Hogsmeade pergi. Severus tidak bisa menahan diri memajukan bibirnya menyadari tidak bisa ke desa hari ini.

"Snape ?" Severus terkejut lupa mengenai keberadaan James di sampingnya hingga menanggalkan topeng Slytherinnya tadi. Pemuda berusai panjang yang sedikit berantakan karena rambutnya belum bertemu sisir melihat James sudah kembali tenang khas murid asrama ular tanpa ada ekspresi lain di sana.

James memperhatikan Severus penuh minat. Jika dinilai antara 1-10 Severus bisa memperoleh nilai 8 untuk fisiknya dan jika saja wajah datar-angkuh-dan tidak bersahabat itu menunjukkan ekspresi lain maka James akan menambah 0.5 atau bahkan 1 untuk Severus. Terutama untuk mata rusa bulat itu yang tampak seperti pearl hitam besar di atas susu. Begitu hitam begitu jernih tapi tampak kosong tidak berisi James penasaran jika kekosongan itu terisi dengan hal lain.

Seperti kemarin saat mata itu menatapnya takut dan berharap James berhenti. Atau ketika mengatakan jika tidak ingin berada di situasi yang sama lagi. Harus James akui gambaran kemarin saat mata Severus basah karena air mata tampak cantik dan berkilau indah!

"Boleh aku melihat lukamu ?" Severus sedikit terkejut dan mulai menimbang tapi semenit berlalu belum juga dia memiliki keputusan antara membiarkan atau menolak karena Severus tidak suka sentuhan orang lain.

"Mr. Snape.. dan Mr. Potter" Suara Madam Promfey menyelamatkan Severus. Pemuda itu langsung menghadap dirinya pada perawat itu yang membawa beberapa botol obat. Mada Promfey menjelaskan aturan pemakaian ramuan obat dan mengijinkan Severus pergi sekarang. James berniat membantu pemuda itu turun tapi tindakan itu terlalu intim untuk orang yang seringkali saling mengabaikan atau berinteraksi dengan _prank_. Jadi James memutuskan untuk mengambil botol-botol obat itu dari Madam Promfey dan menunggu Severus yang berpamitan diiringi nasehat dari sang perawat.

"Dan aku senang melihat kau disini Mr. Potter tidak dengan alasan cidera" James tertawa mendengarnya entah itu sindiran atau benar-benar komentar tulus dari Madam Promfey. "Kami permisi Madam terimakasih sudah merawatnya" Ujar James menangkap signal dari Severus yang ingin pamit dan berterimakasih pada perawat itu tapi sulit berucap hanya membuka mulut tanpa suara dan tidak dihiraukan oleh perawat itu karena terhanyut dalam nasehat yang terus mengalir.

"Astaga maafkan aku Mr. Snape dan itu sudah menjadi tugasku nak" Severus mengangguk dengan senyum menggantikan ucapan terimakasih yang tidak bisa diucapkan saat ini tidak sadar jika ada seorang pemuda yang menahan nafas karenanya.

Keluar dari hospital wings Severus berjalan beriringan dengan James menuju asrama Slytherin tanpa suara. Langkah kaki mereka menggema di perjuru koridor yang sepi. Hanya anak tahun ke dua dan tiga yang terlihat sisanya habis menggempur Hogsmeade atau berbaring di ranjang kecuali satu orang yang membaca di perpustakaan.

Tap

James menghentikan langkahnya di depan lukisan lady cantik tapi memiliki tatapan mengerikan. Dan semengerikan apapun tatapan itu bagi James tidak menakutkan karena itu hanya lukisan.

James menoleh kesamping mendengar betapa kesulitannya Severus mengucapkan _password_ yang tidak diterima oleh sang lady.

" _Pureblood"_ Ucap James lantang membuat lukisan itu melotot sama halnya dengan Severus tapi lukisan itu tepat bergeser memperlihatkan lorong menuju _dangeon_ Slytherin. Hebatnya James berjalan santai memasuki lorong itu membuat Severus tidak bisa menahan nafas dan menarik pemuda itu untuk kembali keluar.

Severus menunjuk wajah James memasang wajah memperingatkan "Jangan bicara!" Perintah James menghentikan mulut Severus yang akan meneriakinya. Jarak keduanya cukup dekat ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu ke dalam" Severus menggigit bibirnya menggeleng cepat menahan sakit yang mendera karena gerakannya sendiri.

"Lalu obat ini ?" Severus langsung merebut botol-botol obat dari tangan James dan kembali melotot memberi ancaman pada pemuda itu.

"Baik tapi jam sebelas kutunggu di dekat dedalu perkasa" Severus tampak keberatan "Jika tidak muncul aku akan menyebarkan _password_ nya" James bersidekap angkuh. Yakin itu bukan ancaman Severus mengangguk setuju tidak punya pilihan.

"Bagus, sekarang masuk ke dalam dan bersiaplah" Severus tidak menunggu lama dan masuk ke lorong meninggalkan James memperhatikan dirinya menghilangkan dalam cahaya redup berakhir memperlihatkan lukisan yang menutup pintunya.

"Ayolah lady cantik itu bukan salahnya _password_ kalian itu belum di ganti sejak tahun pertama" Ungkap James menyengir tidak nyaman dipelototi wanita dalam lukisan. "Kau anak yang sering menyelinap dengan jubahmu dan membuat kekacauan di dalam" Sambar lukisan itu dengan nada angkuh membuat James menyengir cengengesan. "Maaf mengusik tidurmu _my lady_ " James membungkuk ala pangeran yang menyesal melihat sang lady seperti ingin melemparinya dengan sepatu.

"Aku janji jika lulus ddari Hogwart tidak akan mengacau di Slytherin lagi" Lady dalam lukisan itu mendengus malas enggan berkomentar membiarkan pemuda yang sering menyelinap masuk setelah jam malam untuk mengerjai satu-dua murid Slytherin berbalik pergi memeninggalkan wilayah sepi yang jarang dilewati kecuali anak asrama ular.

James menyandarkan dirinya di pohon dekat danau memperhatikan betapa luasnya danau hitam itu sambil berpikir jawaban untuk masalahnya. Pemuda itu harus memiliki jawaban sebelum purnama dan sialnya kebohongan pada Remus tadi membuat James berjalan kekumbangan lumpur hisap yang membuat pemuda itu mmemiliki satu masalah lagi.

 _Tidak masalah jika kehilangan posisi satu, yang masalah itu aku kalah taruhan dan menghancurkan keangkuhanku!_

James mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Sial!_ O.W.L adalah hal sulit, jika ini adalah tugas akhir tahun biasa mungkin James bisa berjuang mendapat nilai sempurna tapi ini O.W.L saudara-saudara!

"Ck! Lama-lama aku bisa gila" James menutup mata dan mengatur pernafasannya berusaha memperoleh ketenangan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

 **Shlass!**

Potongan gambar Severus yang tersenyum pada Madam Promfrey muncul. Severus tersenyum manis dan menoleh memperlihatkan wajah yang tersenyum itu sepenuhnya. Mata doenya menyipit berkontraksi oleh bibir yang menyulam senyum. Raut Severus begitu tenang dan lembut menebarkan kehangatan.

 ** _'Potter'_** Panggil Severus menggema diseluruh kepala James.

Deg

James meremas jantungnya yang memburu. Matanya menujukkan keterkejutan. Wajah tampangnya mengeras. James menggigit giginya kuat menahan kinerja jantung yang terlampau cepat. Keringat dingin keluar bercucuran menyadari fakta yang terjadi sekarang.

"Sial!" Geram James penuh emosi tertahan.

End of chapter 3.

Chapter ini aku dedikasikan untuk yang ikut upacara 17 Agustus.

Dan Selamat hari kemerdekaan NKRI untuk kita semuanya!!! Ada yang ikut upacara ?

Terimakasih kalian yang sudah mereview dan mendukungku

.


	4. Chapter 4

Diktator

.

.

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

cerita ini adalah milikku

.

.

rating : 15

.

Warning : Cerita ini adalah fiksi yaoi yang penulisannya tidak mencerminkan bahasa sempurna. Alur lambat dan membosankan.

.

.

JPSS

*

 _italic = inner-pikiran-bahasa asing-dan sejenisnya_

*

Severus melampirkan syal rajut warna _army_ dilehernya guna menutupi bukti dirinya mendapat tindak kekerasan baru-baru ini. Memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin Severus menggunakan celana hitam dan sweater longgar dengan warna senada. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan jatuh dengan poni menutupi keningnya secara penuh. Luka di wajahnya sudah hilang berkat krim yang diramu sendiri saat waktu luang dengan tujuan memberi nutrisi sehat untuk kulit yang ternyata ampuh menghilangkan luka dan bekasnya.

Merasa cukup Severus mengambil tongkat dan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menepati janjinya dengan James Potter. Sebenarnya Severus enggan pergi menemui pemuda surai coklat tua yang sempurna di segala sisi itu tapi karena khawatir dengan keselamatan _password_ asramanya tersebar luar -tanpa tahu jika sebenarnya James sudah mengetahui sejak akhir tahun pertama dan beruntungnya pemuda itu _password_ Slytherin tidak berubah-ubah- Severus memaksakan diri untuk pergi.

*

Severus menemukan James membelakanginya tengah melempar kerikil ke danau dengan gaya yang simetris sehingga kerikil itu melompat beberapa kali diatas air sebelum. tenggelam.

Ehem~

Severus mendehem pelan menarik perhatian James yang bersiap melempar kerikil lagi dan lagi. James mendengar suara deheman yang hampir tertutup bunyi dari alam menoleh menemukan Severus melihatnya dengan mata penuh pertimbangan.

Wajah putihnya memang datar menebar aura keangkuhan tapi mutiara hitam itu mengkhianati pemiliknya dan James tidak bisa menahan perasaan tenang yang muncul begitu saja karena bisa membaca gambaran perasaan yang terpapar di sana.

 _Dia gugup_

"Snape.." Sapa James dengan senyum miring yang cocok dengan wajah tampannya dibalas Severus dengan anggukan lalu mengalihkan atensi ke danau hitam dan memperhatikannya dalam diam. James di sisi lain kembali melempar kerikil sambil mencuri pandang menilai pemuda kurus dengan tinggi seperti James saat tahun ke tiga dulu.

Severus memiliki tubuh pendek dan berat badannya di bawah yang sedikit dibawah standar membuat pemuda itu tampak mungil dan rapuh. Berbeda dengan James yang memiliki hormon testosteron yang berlebih dan gemar berolahraga. James tumbuh menjadi remaja sehat fisik dengan tinggi hampir 180 cm dan akan terus bertambah dan jangan lupa tubuh berototnya hasil latihan rutih yang dilakukan bersama Sirius-sahabatnya- membuat mereka berdua menjadi orang paling populer di angkatan. Tinggi mereka hampir menyamai tinggi badan Lucius Malfoy sang _headboy_ yang 2 tingkat lebih senior dari mereka sekarang.

Wajah Severus juga tergolong lembut dengan bibir merah mungil tapi berisi yang selalu digigit disetiap kesempatan, hidung mancung, alis tebal yang tertata dan kulit putih mulus bebas noda menambah kesan cantik alih-alih tampan. James memperhatikan dengan raut penasaran melihat pipi tirus itu dan menggerakkan satu jarinya menyentuh kulit lembut itu.

Severus yang sendari tadi menggerutu dalam hati mengutuk James yang sibuk melempar kerikil ke danau mengabaikan keberadaannya. _Jika Potter memanggilku kesini hanya untuk menemaninya melempar kerikil ini benar-benar membuang waktu._ Sungut Severus yang mulai lelah berdiri. Dirinya sedang berfikir duduk disalah satu akar pohon atau tetap berdiri, khawatir jika duduk nanti James akan mengutuknya. Bagaimanapun juga James adalah pemuda bar-bar yang sesukanya.

Mata Severus melotot memperlihatkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ini. Sesuatu yang kasar dan dingin mengelus pipinya.

Deg

Deg

Severus berbalik dan menepis tangan James detik itu juga dengan wajah kaget yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Saat sepenuhnya menghadap James yang terlihat aneh menatap tangan kirinya dengan raut tidak terbaca. _Yang tadi itu jari Potter_ Pikir Severus tidak percaya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka antara tidak enak dan tidak percaya yang jelas Severus tidak menduga.

"Uhm Sorry...Aku tidak bermaksud" James tidak bisa menahan kegugupan disuaranya. Severus mengangguk paham tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Um..Potter" Suara serak kecil yang dipaksakan itu menarik perhatian James secara penuh. Severus berniat pamit pergi.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali! Jangan berucap" Geram James menahan kesal. Dalam hati pemuda itu mengutuk kekerasan kepala Severus yang tidak menurut padanya.

Seperti biasa walaupun takut pada _badboy_ Hogwart itu terkadang Severus tidak bisa menahan diri meremehkan tingkah James seperti memutar matanya tidak perduli.

James menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk Severus lagi takut menyesal nantinya. "Severus ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, lagipula suaramu sangat parah untuk digunakan" Severus menggeleng sendiri tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

 _Did just Potter worry about me ? Dia memang aneh! Sudah menyakiti sekarang bertingkah perduli._

"Hei ? Madam Promfey juga menyarankan hal yang sama bukan" Severus mengangguk sekilas.

 _Tunggu, Potter memanggilku Severus_

James memperhatikan raut wajah Severus yang tengah melamun sambil menatap matanya. Tidak bisa menahan diri James menunduk memiringkan wajahnya memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Severus tempat luka yang sudah hilang.

Severus meng _-gaps_ kaget tapi tidak mampu bergerak bahkan untuk mendorong James mundur. James menarik diri untuk melihat raut terkejut Severus yang lucu memancing senyum. Tidak menemukan penolakan James kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengklaim bibir Severus yang terbuka dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Waktu belum berjalan sedetikpun ketika Severus mendorong James kuat, James adalah pemain quidditch dan pencinta olahraga tubuhnya terlatih untuk bertahan dari serangan sehingga dorongan Severus tidak berarti apa-apa bagi James malahan pendorong sendiri yang terpeleset hingga jatuh ke rumput sambil terpekik.

"Merlin Severus! Kau Okey ?"

James dengan sigap menarik Severus untuk berdiri kembali dengan penuh perhatian James membersihkan rumput kering yang menempel di celana Severus.

 _Merlin! Something wrong here_ Teriak Severus yang berdiri membeku. Dalam hati Severus bertanya apakah James tidak sadar jika posisi mereka saat ini terlalu intim.

Satu tangan James memeluk pinggangnya menahan tubuh Severus agar tidak bergerak, kepala James disandarkan diatas kepalanya. Tangan kanan James menepuk-nepuk bokongnya otak Severus berteriak mengatakan jika Potter hanya berniat baik membersihkan pakaiannya.

 _Tapi ini hampir seperti pelecehan!_ Wajah Severus merah padam sebisa mungkin menahan nafas takut uap tubuhnya menerpa leher James yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Tangan yang diam karena kaget digerakkan Severus untuk mendorong James tapi detakan dibagian dada kiri James membekukan Severus.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Severus mengigit bibirnya was-was merasakan detak jantung dari tangannya di tubuh James. _Bagaimana mungkin secepat ini! Jangan bilang kalau Potter punya perasaan untuk aku !?_

"Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat bukan Severus"

 ** _gulp_**

Severus menelan ludahnya susah. James berhenti menepuk pakaiannya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Severus. Severus merinding hingga ke lengan saat James menggesekkan hidungnya dengan helaian hitam Severus menikmati aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar dari sana.

Severus tidak bisa berkomentar, abaikan fakta jika suaranya masih sulit keluar jika harus berucap untuk menanggapi Severus hanya bisa 'Aa...Uhmm..Well' saja memahami jika Potter memiliki perasaan untuknya. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya Severus tidak tahu cara menanggapinya.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Tegas James.

 _Mampus!_ Otak Severus mengambil alih memberi perintah pada setiap sel tubuh Severus untuk beranjak dari sana. Keluar dari kukuhan James yang menyeringai seksi dengan aura iblis dan **pergi** dari sana.

Severus melakukan gerakan meronta ingin bebas dari James tapi pergerakannya hanya memberi jarak kecil untuk mereka dan Severus merasa rugi berhadapan dengan wajah tampan James dengan jarak 10 cm.

"..Aku beri pilihan, Jadi **milikku selamanya** atau biarkan aku memelukmu sekali saja dan kau **bebas dariku selamanya** di Hogwart"

Pikiran Severus kosong! Pergerakannya berhenti. Kedua pilihan itu jelas merugikan Severus karena apapun yang di pilih akan membuat Severus berakhir dipelukan James. Melihat Severus yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri James kembali mengklaim bibir Severus menghisap bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian menggodanya dengan gigitan kecil membuat Severus bergetar merasa sensasi manis memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Mmphm.." Severus tidak pernah tahu jika James adalah pencium handal bahkan dengan gosip yang berseliweran diantara siswi Hogwart berdasarkan info dari para teman kencan James sendiri. Dan Sekarang Severus mengakuinya, penyihir muda itu dibuat lemas oleh lidah James di dalam mulutnya dan tidak sadar mengalungkan tangannya dileher James sebagai tempat berpegangan.

Kedua insan itu terjebak dalam dimensi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, saling mengecap dan mendominasi hingga Severus menyerah menikmati kekuasaan James dari mulutnya menyebarkan getaran yang melemaskan sendi hingga ke kuku jarinya.

*

End of Chapter 4

.

.

Maaf pendek karena ini hanya drabble.

Dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian membaca review membuatku senang.

See you soon.

P.S : Untuk **sementara** rating di _level teen_ dan akan makin bertambah terus-menerus sesuai cerita.


	5. Chapter 5

Migrain

.

.

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Cerita ini adalah milikku

.

.

Rating : Anak SD jangan baca

.

.

Warning : Ini yaoi dapat merusak moral. Penulisan tidak sempurna dan ini hanya fiksi hasil imajinasi penulis saja. Maaf karakternya OOC

.

.

JPSS

*

*

Sudah seminggu sejak pernyataan cinta di danau hitam. Severus sudah sehat sejak 5 hari yang lalu memarnya juga sudah hilang sepenuhnya hanya saja memang Severus jarang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hari ini Severus akan ke Hogsmeade. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bersantai di desa karena bosan dengan suasana Hogwart apalagi dengan O.W.L yang semakin dekat Severus tidak ingin _stress_ karena menfosir tubuhnya untuk belajar tanpa mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Belum lagi fakta persoalan pernyataan di danau hitam minggu lalu yang membuat kepala Severus berat dan sering melamun sambil memeluk guling sebelum tidur. Berpikir pilihan mana yang harus diambil dan berakhir membayangkan James dan ciumannya yang menghanyutkan. Tidak jarang Severus menanamkan _doktrin_ di otaknya agar mengabaikan pilihan dari James dan beranggapan itu hanya permainan raja Gryffindor tapi virus James sudah menginvansi otaknya sehingga terus-terus saja melamun dan memikirkan pemuda itu. Belum lagi ancaman pemuda itu jika Severus memilih **tidak memilih** salah satunya.

 _If you dare not choose_ _then i will just fuck you hard! Everytime... until you begging for it! Until you cant live without it!_

Hpmh! Severus tidak sudi membayangkan ancaman James itu.

*

Severus menghela nafas-salah satu hobinya belakangan ini- sepanjang jalan dengan langkai tenang walaupun batinnya lunglai melirik kiri-kanan dengan bosan. Minggu ini tidak banyak murid tahun ke lima yang ke Hogsmeade. Mereka memilih untuk belajar di akhir pekan bahkan James Potter yang serba bisa di setiap pelajaran membawa buku saat makan malam. Pandangan itu sontak membuat murid seangkatan mereka mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

"Jika jenius Potter belajar sudah di pastikan O.W.L adalah hal yang mengerikan" Ujar Alice saat di tanyai kenapa mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang di perpustakaan karena sebelumnya mereka menganggap ujian tertulis itu santai.

Madam Pince adalah orang yang paling bahagia pada fenomena ini karena angkatan James Potter dkk adalah murid paling malas sepanjang sejarah Hogwart bahkan hanya segelintir dari Revenclaw yang mau mengunjungi perpustakaan di hari biasa. Dan kini setiap meja di perpustakaan dipenuhi oleh mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya bertanya satu sama lain tidak perduli perbedaan asrama.

Berkebalikan dari mereka, Severus berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwart sendiri karena teman lainnya sudah mengambil jatah ke Hogsmeade sebelumnya. Hari ini Severus belum melihat James dan berpikir jika pemuda itu juga berada di perpustakaan.

Sejak kejadian di danau James bertingkah seperti biasa seperti sebelum insiden di koridor dan Severus menghindari pemuda itu mereka hanya bertemu saat di aula besar untuk makan. Severus akan mencuri lihat diam-diam sambil menilai -memikirkan untung-rugi pilihannya- ketika James berbicara dengan temannya dan jika James mendapati Severus melihat kearahnya pemuda itu akan memandang Severus dengan senyum bahagia yang mengerikan bagi Severus.

*

Severus mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu cafe yang lenggang di ujung desa Hogsmeade. Berbelanja habis-habisan cukup melelahkan, terkadang Severus heran bagaimana seorang wanita muggle sanggup melakukan kegiatan itu sepanjang hari, keluar-masuk toko dan mengangkat belajaan mereka yang tidak ringan sambil terus berputar-putar di _mall_.

Duduk di meja untuk dua orang di dekat jendela Severus meletakkan tas berisi belanjaannya di kursi kosong di depannya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk rileks sebelum O.W.L nanti.

Seorang wanita berumur datang menyapa Severus dan menyerahkan buku menu beserta nota kecil sebelum pamit pergi. Terlalu fokus pada menu di tangannya Severus tidak sadar seseorang sudah menggantikan posisi tas Severus duduk di depannya.

"Di sini menjual pasta paling enak se Hogsmeade" Severus menurunkan menu yang menghalangi penglihatannya dan menemukan James Potter menulis menu yang diinginkan santai. Severus berkedip satu-dua-tiga kali memastikan pemuda dengan sweater maroon benar-benar James Potter.

James mengangkat wajahnya dari nota dan menemukan Severus yang sedang melamun memperhatikan wajahnya. Tidak bisa menahan senyumnya James mencubit hidung bangir Severus menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Severus berjengit terkejut menepis tangan James cepat secepat rona merah mewarnai wajah pucatnya membuat James tertawa lepas. "Diam kau Potter!" James menahan tawanya lalu menyeringai tampan "Senang bisa mendengar suaramu Severus" Goda James. Severus mengigit bibirnya kuat menahan malu dan kesal mengangkat kembali menu menutupi wajahnya yang belum kembali ke warna normal.

"...Fettuchini alfredo dan jus jeruk" Ucap Severus dengan suara sehalus benang. James langsung menulis pesanan Severus dan memanggil pelayan di sana.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar tuan-tuan" Pelayan itu pamit pergi dengan nota dan buku menu yang membuat Severus mau tidak mau berhadapan langsung dengan James Potter yang tersenyum ringan.

" _Great day_ huh! Waktu yang sempurna untuk kencan" Severus mempertahankan wajah tenangnya. Menanggapi James yang terlihat bahagia tapi mengeluarkan aura dominan sedikit mengerikan (bagi Severus tentu saja). Severus harus pandai memilih kata agar James tidak jatuh _mood_ dan berakhir memperburuk suasana.

"Ya, sayang para _love bird_ menyibukkan diri mereka di perpustakaan" James tersenyum miring mendengar tanggapan Severus yang tidak memasukan mereka sebagai objek yang di bicarakan.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi Severus" Severus menggigit bibirnya gugup memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke mata coklat James yang tampak tenang meminta pemuda itu tidak membahas persoalan kemarin di danau hitam.

"Tidak Severus aku hanya bisa memberikan waktu seminggu" Severus meremas tangannya gugup.

"Satu minggu ini aku cukup galau ngomong-ngomong,.. Kau tahu aku harus selalu berkonsentrasi penuh pada buku pelajaran atau akan berakhir dengan melamunkanmu"

Jika di situasi biasa Severus akan memutar matanya mendengar hal _klise_ dari James kali ini Severus lebih memilih mengatur nafasnya agar tenang mencari cara bebas dari tekanan.

"Kau tidak seperti itu karena aku" James mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar kata Severus "Kau tertekan karena surat-surat itu" Lanjut pemuda itu berhasil memancing emosi di wajah James. Severus sadar dia salah bicara.

"Apa isi surat itu Potter ?" Tapi bibirnya tidak mau berhenti bertanya. James meraih tangan satu tangan Severus yang bergetar di atas meja. Menggenggam erat tangan dingin itu terlalu erat sampai tahap menyakiti empunya. Jantung Severus bertalu cepat, keringat dingin keluar dari kulitnya. Tubuhnya merasakan hal yang sama persis saat James menyerangnya di koridor minggu lalu dan wajah keras James mendorong Severus untuk bertindak cepat sebelum dirinya menjadi korban _lagi._

" _Its okey_ _Potter_..." James terkejut dengan tindakan Severus meletakkan tangan putihnya diatas kepalan milik James dan meremas perlahan. Severus memandang James tenang tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut di _pearl_ hitamnya.

" _Everything will be alright_ " Lanjut Severus menarik tangan kanannya dari James yang mengendur untuk ikut menggenggam tangan itu. Severus tidak melepaskan tangan James sampai pelayan datang dan membawakan makanan mereka.

*

"Surat itu dari ibuku" Severus berhenti melangkah mengikuti James yang membawa tasnya berjalan ketempat asing yang tidak pernah dilalui Severus di Hogsmeade. James menoleh meminta Severus untuk kembali bergerak hingga sampai di hutan yang tertutup salju.

Severus ikut mendudukan diri di samping James yang telah merapalkan mantra penghangat sambil membongkar tasnya yang diletakan James diatas tumpukan salju mencari instrumen sihir miliknya.

 _"calefacientis_... Apa ? Tidak pernah melihat orang yang tidak tahan dingin sebelumnya"

James menggeleng menanggapi ocehan Severus sambil menanggalkan sweaternya meninggalkan kaos putih yang melekat mencetak ototnya. Severus baru saja menaikan suhu beku menjadi setinggi di pulau tropis dan James tidak ingin kepanasan.

Severus mendengus menyamankan dirinya di dahan kayu yang tumbang menikmati keindahan alam. Menahan diri tidak melirik ke James yang tampak berpuluh kali lebih keren dengan kaos khas muggle yang dikenakan sekarang.

Keduanya bergeming dalam portal hangat buatan Severus menyelamatkan mereka dari hujan salju yang mencair mengalir di dinding imajiner sihir. "Indah bukan ? Ini tempat favoritku di Hogsmeade" Severus mengangguk setuju. Hujan salju yang menumpuk menutupi seluruh wilayah itu, danau kecil yang membeku dan pohon-pohon pinus yang mengelilingi tempat ini mengingatkan Severus pada perayaan ulang tahunnya sebelum menginjakkan kaki di Hogwart.

Ingatan Severus kembali saat dimana ayah Severus membawa mereka melakukan perjalanan ke dengan kereta api seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya. Severus tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang di habiskan dalam kereta tapi saat mereka mencapai pemberhentian Severus dan ibunya menemukan suasana perdesaan yang tenang. Desa kecil dibawah kaki gunung hampir seperti kemah pramuka di hutan dengan kepala keluarga bisa dihitung jari. Hari itu ayahnya mengatakan jika Severus harus mengenal kakek-neneknya sebelum masuk ke dunia sihir.

Severus tidak begitu ingat dengan ekspresi yang di keluarkannya tapi wajah ibunya saat itu jelas menggambarkan keterkejutan. Dalam perjalanan yang di pimpin ayahnya, teriakan-teriakan orangtuanya menulikan Severus. Ibunya terkejut karena ayahnya tidak pernah mengatakan jika orangtuanya masih hidup dan ayahnya berteriak membela diri mengatakan jika ibunya tidak pernah bertanya.

Hari itu adalah bagian baru dalam keluarga mereka dimana setelah 4 tahun terjebak dalam situasi aneh karena persoalan sihir, Severus merasa jika teriakan dari kedua orangtuanya merupakan wujud keromantisan mereka.

"Haha..hummp!!"

Larut dalam ingatan lucu Severus tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. Satu tangan menutupi mulutnya yang tidak bisa menahan kekehan kecil, rona bahagia jelas terpancar dari wajahnya tidak sadar jika James memperhatikan Severus tertarik.

" _Mind to tell ?_ " Severus menggeleng menggigit bibirnya yang tidak berhenti berkedut. "Hanya mengingat wajah ketakutan ibuku saat aku mencoba berseluncur di danau beku" Wajah James persis seperti mahasiswa yang tidak bisa **mengerti** soal ujian. Antara bingung, kaget, gugup, takut dan kesal saat bersamaan. "Kau bermain di danau beku!" Severus menoleh ke James yang terlihat ungu berbanding balik dengan nada murka yang di dikeluarkan tadi.

"Sekarang kau persis seperti ayahku waktu itu" Dengus Severus dengan wajah datar seolah menekankan jika berselunjur di atas danau beku adalah hal normal dilakukan.

"Wajar, kau pikir es yang melapisi permukaan danau itu setebal tubuh Hagrid dan tidak akan pecah apa!" Severus memutar matanya malas "Kau terlalu berlebihan Potter" James mendadak kesal menghadapi kekeraskepalaan(?) Severus.

"Kau akan setuju jika esnya pecah dan tenggelam saat itu" Ketus James memutuskan kontak mata mereka, melihat kemana saja selama itu bukan wajah sombong Severus.

Severus menghela nafas, antara percaya dan tidak melihat rahang James yang mengeras dan mata berkilat tajam memandang batu seperti berniat menghancurkannya. ' _Memang kami pasangan yang bertengkar apa ?!_ ' Sungut Severus menyibirkan bibirnya mengejek James.

"Pertama juga aku merasakan hal yang sama dan tidak berani menginjak danau selangkah pun..Tapi aku ingin mencobanya, kakek memberikan sepatu _ice_ _skating_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku" James menoleh mendengar kata asing di telinganya.

" _Ice skating,_ permainan populer muggle saat _winter"_ Ujar Severus paham dengan raut wajah James.

" _Sure!_ Muggle suka mensia-siakan hidup mereka" Mengabaikan komentar sinis James, Severus melihat ke danau. Senyum kecil terlampir di wajahnya.

"Kakek memegang tanganku memuntunku menginjak danau, dia tidak melepas tanganku sampai aku berani meluncur sendiri.., dia disana, berdiri di belakangku sepanjang waktu memastikan aku tidak terpeleset atau terjatuh" James menarik Severus untuk bersandar di bahunya. Severus mengatur nafasnya menyadari suaranya bergetar.

"Itu..,adalah ulangtahun terbaikku" Lanjut Severus berusaha tidak menangis karena menahan kerinduan pada masa itu. "Kau merindukannya" Severus mengangguk lemah tetap bersandar di bahu James menikmati usapan tangan pemuda itu di pinggangnya.

"Ibuku...Dia ingin berpisah dengan ayah" James memecah keheningan dengan nada datar yang menyimpan kesedihan. Severus mendongak melihat keseriusan di wajah James. _'Why i am here, this is so awkward! Why you tell me this Potter ?_ ' Teriak otak Severus frustasi tidak tahu menanggapi pertanyaan James dengan hal apa.

Severus memilih kembali bersandar kali ini tangannya memeluk lengan James berempati. "Berbeda dengan kebanyakan pasangan, orangtuaku menikah karena saling mencintai mereka bahagia, sangat sampai aku terasingi rasanya"

"Tapi ada sesuatu di sana ?"

"Ya,..Usia mereka belum 20 tahun saat menikah dan 40 tahun ketika aku lahir. Itu waktu yang panjang untuk menanti keturunan" James menghirup aroma _shampoo_ Severus yang manis dan lembut saat bersamaan hampir menyerupai aroma kue. Walaupun tidak tahu aroma apa ini James menyukainya. Membuat tubuh dan pikiran James rileks seketika.

"Tuntutan keluarga memaksa ayahku untuk melanjutkan keturunan, dia memiliki _affair_ dengan seseorang dan kami baru mengetahuinya akhir tahun lalu, oleh saudara tiriku" Severus mengusap lengan James berniat menenangkan dan saat itu Severus sadar James tidak dibawah tekanan. Begitu tenang seolah yang diceritakan bukan hal besar.

Severus bangun dan duduk tegak menarik wajah tenang itu dan memandang langsung ke mata coklat James yang menampilkan kegelisahan. "Tapi itu bukan alasan ibumu ingin berpisah" James menutup mata merasakan hangatnya tangan Severus yang menangkup wajahnya. Menggeleng pelan membawa tangan Severus dalam genggamannya. Memberi kecupan pada kedua tangan putih halus itu.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Severus pelan tidak ingin memaksakan keingintahuan pada masalah James.

"..Akupun tidak tahu, kami baik-baik saja bahkan setelah ibu menerima kunjungan Sebastian waktu itu, ibu bahkan meminta Sebastian untuk menetap di manor karena ibu Sebastian sudah tidak ada lagi dan tidak ingin Sebastian sendirian" Ucap James masih setia bermain di jari-jari Severus yang meleleh dibuatnya. _(Bagi cewe yang tangannya pernah dicium cowo pasti tahu rasanya, permen nano lewat!)._ "Ibuku tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya padaku" Lanjut James mengangkat wajahnya menemukan Severus yang cantik dengan ekspresi malu.

"Ayahmu pasti kacau saat ini"

"Tidak juga, sama seperti ku kami sedikit emosional tapi selebihnya baik-baik saja karena yakin ibu mencintainya" Severus membeku sebentar untuk berpikir lalu melihat James dengan wajah bengis bercampur kesal yang ketara. "Biar aku tebak, kau persis seperti ayahmu **luar-dalam"**

James menyengit mendengar nada geram Severus. Mengabaikan tanda tanya mengenai perubahan sikap pemuda di depannya James mengangguk bergumam 'begitulah'.

"Pantas saja" Dengus Severus dengan suara datar dan menarik kuat tangannya dari James setengah muak.

"Hei kau kenapa ?" Severus mendengus pergi mengabaikan James yang terus menerus meneriakinya. Severus terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat berniat kembali ke Hogwart karena _moodnya_ yang tiba-tiba jatuh mengasihani ibu James Potter saat ini.

 _Bagaimana mungkin James tidak sadar alasan ibunya ingin berpisah ?! Benar-benar pria tidak peka turunan Potter itu! Angkuh! Keras kepala! Bertingkah layaknya penguasa! Jika aku yang mengenal Potter seadanya selama 5 tahun ini bisa benci, mungkin ibu Potter sudah muak pada suaminya_ Batin Severus berjalan dengan panas untung saja mereka masih berada di daerah sepi kalau tidak Severus akan merasa malu dengan Salazar karena bertingkah diluar kewajaran Slytherin.

"Severus berhenti! Sev!"

"Apa !?" Bentak Severus yang tersentak menubruk tubuh James yang menarik lengan kirinya kuat. James melihat wajah Severus yang merah menahan marah, deru nafasnya panas ketika menerpa wajah James yang menunduk mengunci _pearl_ hitam Severus yang berkilat kesal _ah..tidak itu adalah kilat tidak suka_ -benci- tapi James tidak ingin mengakui kebencian Severus untuknya.

"Lepaskan aku Potter! Aku tidak ingin berada di dekatmu!" James bergeming menahan pemberontakan Severus. James menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas menahan pinggang Severus merapat ke tubuhnya hingga Severus tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Kau kenapa sih ? Aku salah ya ?" Severus menutup mata melihat penyesalan di mata James. "Iya! Kamu salah" Severus menggigit bibir mencoba peruntungan berharap jika James bersedia mengucapkan - _maaf._

"Kamu menyakitiku, menggangguku dengan _prank_ bodohmu sejak tahun ke dua, bertingkah menyebalkan, dan sekarang kamu meremas tanganku kuat sampai aku kebas" James melepaskan genggamnya dari lengan Severus perlahan menyaksikan sendiri jika ada cap merah bekas tangannya di sana. "Kamu menyakitiku Potter" Sambung Severus sambil mendorong James menjauh dan mundur dua langkah. Severus menampilkan wajah sedih menatap mata James yang berkilat menyesal. Severus tidak tahu ekspresi di wajahnya adalah topeng hasil manipulasi otak atau _implus_ langsung dari hati.

"Sev..," Severus membiarkan James menarik pinggangnya kembali mengikis jarak mereka. Severus mendongak balas menatap James yang menunduk.

"Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak suka kamu berpaling dariku..Aku tidak suka mata ini menatap nyalang padaku" Severus memejamkan mata karena bibir James mengecup kedua matanya lembut. Pemuda yang tidak menyadari telah berhasil meng- _upside down-_ hidup kapten quidditch itu diam menunggu James menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Bibir James tidak berhenti menebar _b_ _utterfly_ _kiss_ di wajah Severus. Kening yang tertutup poni, kembali ke kedua _pearl_ hitam, turun ke hidung menuju pipi kiri dan mengecupnya berkali-kali sampai Severus menyengit geli.

"Atau bibir ini mengatakan kekecewaannya padaku"

- _chu_

Kecupan kecil James menghentikan jantung Severus. "Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi dan melindungimu sebagai gantinya.., _so please_ _listen to me Sev!_ _Obey me!"_ Perintah James pada Severus dengan nada penuh harap.

Aigooo~ Severus ingin menjerit melampiaskan letupan di hatinya. Tapi tidak! Senyum yang hampir terlukis di wajahnya urung. Bukan sumpah dan janji James yang di harapkan, walaupun James terlihat serius persis seperti _namja_ yang berjanji pada _yoejachingu_ nya pada drakor yang sering di tonton ibunya. Severus menginginkan James melakukan hal lain yang jauh lebih simple tapi membutuhkan keberanian yang besar.

"Kamu salah Potter"

"Aku tahu...tidak terulang lagi Sev"

Severus menggeleng kecewa. Melihat gelagat James yang menampilkan kegelisahan Severus tahu jika James sudah menyadari keinginan Severus saat ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan penyesalanmu dan meminta maaf ?" Bisik Severus sendu.

Hahhh...

James mengusap wajahnya kasar. Rasa ego tidak membiarkan mulut James mengucapkan kata itu bahkan dalam kamusnya pun tidak ada. James adalah calon _lord_ penerus darah Potter. Bangsawan yang memiliki kedudukan besar baik di dunia sihir dan muggle world bahkan Potter adalah satu-satunya keluarga sihir yang menjalin _silaturahmi_ dengan keluarga Buckingham. James memang tidak di didik menjadi raja tapi kalimat _king never do wrong_ telah di tanamkan oleh para leluhur Potter untuk setiap turunan mereka.

James adalah penerus, pemimpin keluarga selanjutnya dan itu membuat James memiliki status setara raja. Haram bagi James mengucapkan kata maaf!

Severus mengerti, raut wajah James menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku tidak masalah kau menyesal atau tidak"

"Aku iya!" Bentak James frustasi, ingin sekali pemuda itu mengucapkan 'penyesalan'nya dan mendapat maaf dari Severus. Karena bagaimanapun juga tingkah James selama ini benar-benar buruk pada Severus, James tidak perduli pada korban yang lain tapi Severus berbeda.

Hati terserang _virus_ membuat James tidak setuju jika pemuda cantik itu tidak mendapat apa yang diinginkannya terutama dari James sendiri. Dan _sekali_ lagi ada _tapi_ yang berupa sifat dasar James menahannya untuk mengabulkan keinginan Severus walaupun itu hanya ucapan _maaf._

James kaget tidak bergerak merasa tepukan pelan di kepalanya. Menemukan Severus yang melihatnya dengan raut prihatin mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu Potter, _setidaknya untuk saat ini!_ " Severus terus menepukan tangannya di antara helaian berantakan James. Tangannya turun berdiam di pipi kanan James saat raut James mulai tenang.

"Tapi kurasa ibumu butuh. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur tapi jika bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu sekarang aku sarankan kamu mengatakan kesalahan ayahmu...Mungkin kamu merasa jika dengan melakukan sesuatu seperti tidak akan membullyku lagi atau menjanjikan aku perlindungan sebagai penebusan kesalahanmu dulu-dulu tapi tidak semudah itu Potter

Kamu mungkin bisa melupakan rasa bersalahmu dengan melakukan 'ganti rugi' tapi tidak dengan orang yang kau sakiti, mereka menyimpan luka _you know_..,Dan luka itu 80% sembuh dengan **_pengakuan-penyesalan-dan pengampunan!_** Karena ucapan maaf lebih memberikan jaminan kepada orang yang telah tersakiti dari pada janji penebusan kesalahan"

James tidak menyahut. Severus mundur dari James yang menahannya sendari tadi. "Ayo pulang ini sudah hampir sore" James nyaris tidak mendengar suara seperti bisikan itu.

"Ayo"

*

Severus berbalik berjalan dengan langkah santai dengan James menggandeng tangannya tidak ada niatan melepas. Keduanya bahkan tetap bergandengan sepanjang jalan mengabaikan padangan menyelidik dari setiap orang yang mengenal mereka. Sampai di Hogwart Severus mulai merasa risih dengan tingkah murid di sana yang berbicara dengan suara keras menunjuk kearah mereka berdua.

Severus melihat James yang tetap santai. Melirik tangan mereka yang bertautan semakin erat ketika Severus berusaha menarik tangannya. James menahannya tidak perduli bisikan orang-orang. Mengiklhaskan keadaan Severus menikmati kehangatan dari tangan besar James sampai di depan pintu masuk asrama ular.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" James mengangguk membalas ucapan Severus setelah 2 menit berlalu keduanya diam sambil memandang wajah cantik dalam lukisan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam" Ujar Severus lagi menambahkan tanpa menoleh pada James sebagai ucapan pamit sebelum berjalan maju memutus gandengan tangan mereka meninggalkan James yang di perhatikan oleh _Lady_ Fey. James mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terasa kosong setelah di lepaskan Severus dengan raut datar tapi sang _lady_ menemukan kegelisahan dibalik kacamata James.

" _Lady Fey.._ Jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan dan membuatmu kecewa kau ingin dia bagaimana ?" _Lady_ Fey menyeringai merendah "Aku ingin dia mengakui kesalahannya dan memohon maaf padaku"

"Kenapa ? Itu tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan ke waktu sebelumnya"

"Memang, tapi aku menginginkannya"

"Bagaimana jika dia adalah raja"

"Heh..Semakin tinggi status sosialnya semakin aku ingin melihat dia mengakui kesalahannya" Keanggkuhan _lady_ asrama ular itu memang tidak tertandingi.

James memilih pergi. Berbicara dengan lukisan seorang perempuan angkuh tidak sesuai dengan kebutuhan hatinya saat ini.

 _Harusnya aku mencari ketenangan bukan berdiskusi dengan lady cantik yang berkeinginan menginjak kehormatan pria dengan sepatu_ _semasa hidupnya._

James berjalan santai dengan raut muram menuju asramanya. Membalas sapaan ramah penggemar seadanya yang tampak khawatir dengan James saat ini terutama dari asrama Hufflepuff.

Tidak berniat menggoda _Fat Lady_. Acuh dengan Sirius yang berdiskusi sekaligus men- _flirt_ para perempuan junior mereka. James menaiki tangga menuju kamar untuk berbaring di ranjang berusaha melupakan masalah yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

Menarik nafas kuat James mencium bau apek di bantal yang dipeluknya memancing rasa tidak nyaman di kepalanya.

"Kenapa bisa sebau ini!" Guling sarung merah itu di lempar ke lantai dengan kesal. Padahal biasanya tidak tercium aroma busuk dari gulingnya karena itu juga James memeluk sang guling setiap malam untuk berbagi kehangatan.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku saat ini" Gumam James memicit kepalanya frustasi.

 _Siiing~_

"Selain Severus yang hangat dan wangi" Sinis James pada dirinya sendiri tidak percaya otaknya menampilkan gambar Severus bersamaan dengan hati mengeluarkan rasa saat James memeluk tubuh Severus yang mengeluarkan aroma manis yang membuat James _adicted_.

 _Bloody Merlin! Bagaimana aku lupa menagih jawaban dari Severus tadi!_

James mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pemuda itu mulai berpikir jika seseorang telah meng-imperiusnya untuk jatuh hati pada Severus karena masih ragu dengan rasa yang tumbuh begitu saja pada Severus setelah kejadian di koridor. "Ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Aku harus segera membuktikan perasaanku dengan menudurinya"

"Kau ingin meniduri siapa Prongs ?" Sirius menutup pintu santai seolah jika pertanyaannya membahas hal umum seperti cuaca di pagi hari.

*

*

*

·*Mantra penghangat karanganku, itupun karena aku tidak menemukan mantra penghangat di kamus mantra Harry Potter.

AN : Sebelumnya makasih atas dukungan kalian maaf belum bisa balas tapi aku baca kok. Dari semuanya kalian rata-rata mengomentari karakter James Potter yang pyscho, cuma mau kasih tahu James gak pyscho atau sadist, dia penyihir dengan sifat dasar orang baik layaknya anak Gryffindor hanya saja saat emosinya terpancing James akan bertingkah diluar nalar makanya dia menyakiti Severus. Severus juga bukan maso cuma anak introver yang penurut tapi karena kalian bilang gitu aku jadi kepingin buat -.-

Dan buat yan


End file.
